batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gary Oldman
de 1958 |lugar = Southwark, Londres, Inglaterra (Reino Unido) |papel = James Gordon}} Leonard Gary Oldman (21 de marzo de 1958, Londres) es un actor, director, guionista, músico y productor británico ganador de dos BAFTA: Mejor guion original y Mejor película británica por Nil by mouth (1997). Nominado al Premio de la Academia por Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, a los premios Screen Actors Guild, a la Palma de Oro, a los premios Emmy y ganador de un premio Saturno, entre muchos otros. Referido como el Actor de actores, Oldman se sitúa a la altura de actores como Robert De Niro o Meryl Streep. Es aclamado por su facilidad de modificar su voz, algo que ha obligado a utilizar a varios actores de doblaje para él. Por ello pudo interpretar a tres personajes distintos en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) o cambiar su voz en Drácula, de Bram Stoker (1992) en la que, en muchos países, le doblaron entre dos actores porque uno solo no podía realizar un cambio de voz tan grande. Se le conocía como el mejor actor nunca nominado al Oscar, pero después de 30 años de una de las más grandes carreras de Holywood, en 2012 Oldman fue nominado en la categoría de Mejor Actor por Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (El Topo en España). Además de haber participado en películas hollywoodenses de gran presupuesto, Oldman ha actuado frecuentemente en películas independientes. En los premios Empire Awards, fue galardonado con el premio honorífico a toda su carrera cinematográfica, convirtiéndose así en un icono de la Historia del cine. Gary Oldman se ha ganado el reconocimiento de grandes actores y de todos sus compañeros con los que ha actuado, tales como Anthony Hopkins o Colin Firth. Con fama de actor muy perfeccionista, se ha ganado también excelentes críticas por algunos de los críticos mas influyentes de la época. Su labor como director le ha llevado a su ópera prima, Nil by mouth, con la que ganó diversos premios en festivales como Venecia y con la que ganó dos premios BAFTA. Su papel protagonista en Sid and Nancy figura en la lista oficial Las 100 mejores interpretaciones de la historia del cine. Entre sus cintas más populares están JFK: caso abierto (1991), Drácula, de Bram Stoker (1992), Léon (1994), El quinto elemento (1997), Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004), Batman Begins (2005) Harry Potter y la orden del fénix (2007) y The Dark Knight (2008) y Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011). También ha doblado a Victor Reznov en los videojuegos Call of Duty World at War y Call of Duty: Black Ops. Y ha dado voz a Lord Shen en la película Kung Fu Panda 2, por la cual recibió una nominación a "Mejor Interpretación Vocal" en los premios ANNIE. Papeles Destacados *Sid Vicious en Sid and Nancy (Sid y Nancy) (1986) *Jackie Flannery en State of Grace (Estado de Gracia) (1990) *Jack Grimaldi en Romeo Is Bleeding (Romeo es ciego) (1993) *Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg en The Fifth Element (El Quinto Elemento) (1997) *'James Gordon' en Batman Begins (2005) *'James Gordon' en The Dark Knight (2008) *Rabbi Joseph Sendak en The Unborn (La profecía del no nacido) (2009) *Sirius Black en Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 2) (2011) *George Smiley en Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (El topo) (2011) *'James Gordon' en The Dark Knight Rises (Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende) (2012) category:Actores Categoría:Gente